I am
by Draco-luver
Summary: My I am series. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff POV's. Teachers, HoH's, and various others to come.
1. Slytherin

I am Slytherin  
  
  
  
Don't look at me like that. Like I just crawled outof the sewers covered   
in slime and filth.   
Like I slithered my way up your front walk   
and murdered your whole family.  
Don't deny it, they all look at me like that.   
All of them.   
  
The brainy, to-smart-for-their-own-good Ravenclaws.   
The adoring, weak, pathetic Hufflepuffs.   
But most of all those stupid bloody Gryffindors.  
  
  
And yes I know you all think I'll grow up to be a despised   
Death Eater just like Mummy and Daddy.  
And I'll serve that sniviling prima donna they call  
their "Dark Lord",   
well nuh-uh, no, nope, not for me.   
If you want to run around killing innocent  
witches and wizards   
and those oblivious muggles  
thats your card,   
but I refuse to be looked at and revered as a   
cold, heartless monster.  
  
  
  
Professor Snape had the right idea returning to our side   
and helping us against Voldemort.  
Oh stop that. I can see you wincing from here.   
That is his name, well not really,   
but you didn't think his parents really named him   
You-Know-Who did you?  
  
  
  
So I might be coniving, manipulative, cunning, sneaky,   
slightly slimey but I have special soap,  
and many other things you would use to describe me and my housemates.   
  
I like my house.  
I like my housemates.   
I do taunt and tease other houses.   
I am good at Quidditch.   
I am loyal to those I alone can trust.   
I know who I am.  
  
  
I am Slytherin. 


	2. Ravenclaw

I am Ravenclaw  
  
  
Yes I am smart.  
Yes I do do good in classes, well except flying, I'm scared of heights.  
I get up and put on the robes I'd laid out the night before.  
I don't go around with my nose in a book all day.  
Me and my Housemates don't spend all our classes with our hands in the air.  
  
We don't spend out free time dusting and cleaning every speck of surface   
in our dorms and our common room.  
I'm not a dustbin.  
  
I have spent countless hours in the library, many more than the other Houses.  
I've one to class and fallen asleep, because I was up half the night   
studying for the exam that day.  
And according to Professor Snape drool is not an ingredient in a Pepper Up   
potion, he said something about the side effect of the saliva mixed with it makes the   
drinker really hyper and then they black out for three days.  
  
He also added "And stay away from the Slytherin's food."  
Like I would poison them in broad daylight, uh, you didn't hear that.  
Appearantly he didn't notice I'm a Ravenclaw.  
  
And has anybody noticed we flatten Slytherin in Quidditch way more than the Gryffindors?  
No, they haven't.  
We're way better than they ever were.  
Potter was good but he graduated last year, so it's Ravenclaw's turn at the cup this year.  
  
That prank about 19 or 20 years ago when the Great Hall was filled with tapioca pudding   
that couldn't be magicked away was done by a group of 7 Ravenclaws.  
They still talk about it today.  
They had to bring in all the students in in groups of 30 - 40 to eat pudding   
in two hour shifts for three weeks.  
That's why theres only treacle pudding here now.  
Dumbledore swore if he ever saw tapioca pudding again he would blow up the school.  
  
"To have knowledge, honor, and pride." is what every Ravenclaw prefect I've met has told me   
that is our House credo.  
'Whatever' I'd think everytime they say it.  
But the other day I caught myself telling that to a couple of 2nd years.  
They said it gets stuck in your head after reading it from the coat of arms   
above the common room entrance.  
  
I do my homework in my room but sometimes I do it there.  
I like to lay on one of the couches in the common room and it looks directly at it.  
I guess they were right.  
  
I like my House.  
I like my Housemates.  
I've read Hogwarts A History 13 times.  
I scored the hundredth House point this year.  
I proud of what I am, what I'll be.  
  
Because I am Ravenclaw. 


	3. Gryffindor

I am Gryffindor  
  
Marauder's maps, dungbombs, and Filibuster Fireworks.   
Invisibility cloaks, secret passages, and secret missions.  
I don't know why Snape doesn't like me, honestly I'm "innocent".  
I have no idea how those motion sensitive dungbombs got under his desk, honest.  
He gave me that detention for nothing!  
I'm gonna kill Fred and George, uh, you didn't hear that.  
  
I'm mostly brave, well except when I have a bludger flying at me 90 miles an  
hour, while I'm trying to avoid getting a pancake face.  
I don't always, uh never, I've never snuck out at midnight to the kitchens for butterbeer.  
Well, there was that one time.  
  
I don't go on these crazy crusades, defeating the greatest evil to ever challenge the world,  
let alone the wizarding one.  
I prefer not to get my limbs broken, well there was that one time but Crabbe hit me first.  
His jaw healed eventually.  
  
I'm part of the best Quidditch team Gryffindor's had in ages.  
To get on a broom and beat a cranky ball with the verocity of a cannon ball   
around a Quidditch pitch 50 feet in the air is an amazing feeling.  
  
When you walk out on the pitch the first thing you notice is the deafening roar of the crowd,   
the rush of the wind as you kick off the ground with your teammates and rise 15 feet in the air,   
waiting for the bludgers to be released you feel your heart speed up.  
Whoosh! There it goes, I speed faster and faster, Whack!  
  
I smash it away from one of my chasers and towards one of their beaters who's back is turned.  
Damn, she dodged it.  
Swish! I see the snitch fly past my ankle, I race after it and swing my club at it as hard as I   
can towards my seeker, who catches it just before it hits her face!  
  
We have infamous parties after every game, whether we win or lose.  
Cakes and drinks on every available surface.  
Nearly every party last til' midnight.  
  
I like my House.  
I like my Housemates.  
I do slaughter the Slytherins at Quidditch.  
I trust my teachers.  
I have the best friends in the world.  
  
I am Gryffindor. 


	4. Hufflepuff

I am Huffepluff  
  
  
  
Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. YELLOW! Hufflepuff's black and  
stupid ugly Yellow! I hate yellow almost as mush as I   
hate pink. Black I'm ok with. Why couldn't it be Black and Blue   
or Orange or even Green? Huh?! Nobody ever said Helga   
had any fashion sense.   
  
But luckily yellow can be accessorized with.   
But NOT pink, pink was made by a really mean Slytherin   
many years ago to torment me, uh ignore that, I have pink issues.  
  
But I don't mind the Quidditch robes.  
They make us look like bees on brooms.   
We may not be as good as the other teams but we try twice   
as hard, and we have 3 times as much heart.   
Bees are so cute, I have bee issues too.  
  
Loyalty, It crushes it's way through my viens, unforgiving.  
Forcing me to love and trust any and all friends I make. It   
makes me follow them to the ends of the world like a lost little   
puppy.   
  
Like they are the Sun and I am the East. Loyalty makes   
me want to defy thy father and refuse thy name for them.  
They are my drug, for I would do anything for them. Hufflepuff   
ensures them to me without question, without payment.   
  
I LOVE Charms! Charms are so fun, excuse my Hufflepuff-ness but   
I love when I find a charm that turns things fluffy and soft!  
Potions are difficult but not that hard.   
Transfiguration is fun to, you can make pillows from pin cushions   
in that class.   
  
Divination class is crap in my opinion but don't tell Professor Trelawny   
I said that, she likes me, for some reason unbeknownst to me.   
I have Trelawny issues too.  
  
I like my House.  
I like my Housemates.  
I like bees on brooms.  
I adore Professor Flitwick.  
I have pink issues.  
I am loyal beyond reason.  
  
I am Hufflepuff. 


End file.
